the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 448
NeS1 Post 448 opens with Krig and Harvey arguing science in the Arena Bar and Jimmy Stewart chastising Harvey for being rude to Krig. Then the ground begins to shake and drinks spill everywhere. DarkSide then bursts into the Arena and people scatter. Some escape but others do not. DarkSide crushes the unfortunate Bob Hope. In the end the original Narrator returns to duty after being annoyed by the pitiful attempts at a replacement. Post Krig and Jimmy StewartJimmy Stewart article, Wikipedia. and George Bernard ShawGeorge Bernard Shaw article, Wikipedia. are sitting at the bar, with a bunch of other not-so-dead famous guys. Geb and Losien are just getting up from their CandylandCandy Land article, Wikipedia. marathon, their joints crackling and popping like Rice KrispiesRice Krispies article, Wikipedia.. Everybody else is sitting or standing around, staring vacantly into space. HarvyHarvey (play) article, Wikipedia.:" " Krig:"Krig think space-time have multiple fluxes, as opposed to the traditional one." Harvy:" " Krig:"KRIG TELL YOU ALREADY! THREE TIMES! HARVY NOT EVEN GRASP FUNDAMENTAL CONCEPTS OF RELATIVITY??" Harvy:" " Jimmy Stewart:"Aw, Harvy, that wasn't very nice!" As arguing between Krig and Harvy breaks out, Otter suddenly stops his vacant staring into space and looks at the ground. Otter:"Uh, guys, the ground is shaking..." Geb:"Oh, it's just an earthquake. They happen all the time." Suddenly the shaking grows more violent. Krig's beer shakes and bounces it's way to the edge of the counter, and falls off. Everybody's conversation stops, and they all look around at each other, confused by the shaking earth. Losien:"Eek! The ground is cracking!" A huge crack has appeared between Losien's feet. Geb pulls her away as the crack becomes wider, getting to be three inches wide and five feet long. Everybody:"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Suddenly, the earth erupts into a bast of flying rock and dust. Everyone who was near the crack in the ground goes flying twenty feet or more. As the dust clears, Darkside, standing a full twenty feet tall, slowly rises up from the depths of the earth. When he speaks, his voice sounds like the screaming of a thousand voices, and the rumble of a distant waterfall. Darkside:"You have angered us enough! You shall all perish!" Darkside casts his massive arms downward, and a shockwave travels through the earth, spreading outwards from the manifestation of evil. Geb, Losien, Otter, Ante, Sem, Maybe, and Homer SimpsonHomer Simpson article, Wikipedia. turn and run like heck, diving behind the bar. Unfortunately, the others aren't so lucky, and are thrown up and out of the Arena by the force of the shockwave. As he flies upwards, Bob HopeBob Hope article, Wikipedia. is grabbed out of the air by Darkside. Everybody turns their head and closes their eyes, and they hear a very loud crunch. Geb:"And we were wishing something would happen..." Yes, it is I, the beloved Narrator! I have returned to narrate this ''story because I couldn't bear to see it ruined by pathetic replacements. Tune in next week to see if I actually keep my job this time! Notes Britt's Commentary "Krig the Writer makes the mistake of thinking that Losien and Gebohq had been playing their game of Candy Land in the Arena, when they had actually been playing it at Gebohq's House. Here Jimmy Stewart appears to be taking on the character role of Elwood P. Dowd, the character from Harvey that Stewart played." ~ Britt the Writer References External References '' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post